My Memory of you is Fading
by Achievement-Hunter-Unlocked
Summary: Aleks seems to come down with a severe case of amnesia. James doesn't know why, and neither does he. The things he forgets? Aleks forgets his fiance, James, and his adopted son named Oliver. This angers James to the point where he can't take it anymore. Until a hospital visit, and he'll make Aleks remember something special. [ NovaHD. ] [ One-Shot. ] [ Beware the Feels and Smut. ]


**A/N: Hello~! I'm sorry for the long hiatus without a post. As a gift for having complete and utter writers block, here is a gift. Another Role-play my best friend and bae did via Twitter once again. This took me 12 hours to type up, and about 24 to RP up. So. This has quite a bit of work into it. One of our longest RPs to date. Well, that's a one-shot. I hope you enjoy.~ **

**I was Nova, she was Aleks. If you want a second part to this, I can let her know, and we can RP the finish. If not, this will jut be a cliff-hanging one-shot. **

**Enjoy.~**

* * *

The Russian was simply sitting in his office at home, like normal, messing around on his computer doing God knows what. He would be pretty happy, that is if his head didn't hurt so much. It was only hurting due to an unknown incident he couldn't fully remember at the moment, but he decided it was nothing to worry about. So, he didn't worry. He just leaves the situation alone. Nova sighs; he was out and about doing who knows what but soon comes home a bit after. He looks around for his Russian lover, Aleks, not seeing him around so he goes looking for him once he steps inside the house. Once found in his office, Nova peaks his head in the room of said Russian, a faint smile on his face, "Aleks.~ I'm hommmeee.~"

Aleks blinks as he hears the others voice and can't help but to look up. He gives a small smile in return as he sees his Rager and seeing his smile. He rubs the back of his head slightly as he replies after some moments, "Oh, hey James.. Welcome home.."

James moves over to the Russian, leaning down and tipping his head back. He soon gives the boy a little peck to his lips, "Well thank you..~ What have you been up too since I've been gone?"

Aleks' eyes widen quite a bit, blinking a few times as he was given said peck. He was absolutely confused on to why said Rager would just kiss him like that, though he acts like it never happened. But now, a dark blush was soon coming alive on his face, "U-Uh... Oh.. N-Nothing really..?"

The rager blinks a few times as he hears the others stutter and turns his head in confusion, "Is something wrong..? You usually don't act like this when I kiss you.."

"W-When you kiss me..? What do you mean..? We've never kissed before.." Aleks stares up at the other male, a look of pure confusion written on his face. However, the dark blush stays put for right now.

"What..? Yes we do..! All the time..! What the hell are you talking about, Aleksandr, stop fucking around with me. It's not funny anymore.." Nova frowns, a bit of sadness soon coming to fruition, but his face shows confusion as of right now.

"I-I'm not fucking with you, James..! I've never kissed you before in my life except or that little peck just now. I think you did that just to play with my emotions or some shit like that. Whatever you're doing isn't funny, either.." Aleks huffs, looking away from James, now with a shaky sigh.

"Aleks I—! We're together..! We're _engaged _to be _married_..! Why would I fuck with your emotions if we've been together for how many fucking months..? This isn't funny.." Said Rager frowns even more as he sighs himself, staring at the confused Russian, trying his very best not to become angry with him.

"E-Engaged..!? We're not engaged..! We're not even fucking together, James..! I don't know where you got that crazy idea from..!" Aleks basically yells back at the other as he gets up from his computer chair so he could free roam around the room so he wouldn't have to be so close to the one he forgot so much about.

James' eyes widen a bit as he's soon frozen in place. He can soon feel the happiness he had when coming home quickly turn to anger, and depression as he stares at the other, his poor heart slowly beginning to shatter from the words he's hearing, "B-But.. W-We _are _together, Aleksandr..! S-See..?" James holds up his hand with the engagement ring on it, pointing to prove the point. "We even have a son named Oliver..."

Aleks lets off a few shaky breaths, trying to calm down a bit himself. He stares at the other in front of him as he points to the ring, soon slowly looking down at his own hand, spotting a ring similar to the others on his hand. He gives a shake of his head, things still not making sense, "T-This must be a mistake..! We're not together.. We don't have a son.."

"Yes we are together..! Why don't you believe me Aleks..!? What the hell is wrong with you..? Are you doing this as a way to tell me you don't love me anymore..? Is that it..?"

Aleks begins to pull at his own hair a bit as he paces quickly back and forth around the room; this whole situation has begun to stress the man out pretty quickly. He tries to keep his cool that was obviously forcing itself out of him, "James, we aren't together! I would tell you if I didn't love you anymore, if we were together. But we're not.. So there's no way I could tell you that, and plus, I haven't felt what love is with you anyway..! And probably never will at this rate..!"

James stays silent now, trying his best not to cry in front of the Russian, but a silent tear slips free, staring down. The others words start to get to him more than they should as he plops down on the chair in complete defeat. He still never speaks, and doesn't want too anymore "I'm sorry.." Is all Aleks can speak as his last words before he shuts up completely, moving over to a wall and sinking to the ground. He was still trying to remember and sort things out in his head, but all attempts to remember failed. He couldn't believe the other about them being together or anything, even with the rings to prove it. He just sighs, giving up on all of this.

"I can't deal with this right n-now.." James shakes his head as he quickly moves out of the room, and away from Aleks into the bathroom. He locks said room and sinks to the floor, putting his head in his hand and just cries silently. Aleks blinks as he watches the other male make his way out of the room. He could tell that he made the rager rather upset, but it wasn't all his fault. He sighs once again, staying put, not wanting to upset him more than he already was. The older male just stays put in the bathroom, his rager soon faulting into a sobbing mess, his mind trying not to tell him to break things, but he begins his tantrum, beating on the door behind him, the noises starting to become louder from inside the room, letting out his frustrated emotions out.

The Russian jumps slightly when he begins to hear the banging on the door. He knew it was James so he slowly stands up from where he was sitting and follows the tantrum noises all the way to the bathroom. He moves to open said door, but finds that it's locked so he stands outside of it, yelling, "J-James..! Knock it off! Please.."

James doesn't calm down one bit as he gives one final bang on the door, a bit harder than he should have, leaving a dent, "Why the hell should you care..!? I'm surprised you even know my fucking name.. That's the _only _thing you can fucking remember..."

The other jumps quite a bit hearing the last bang, but once he hears James' words, he becomes angry with him once again, ready to shout back, "You know what..?! Fuck you! I guess I won't give a fuck, asshole..! I'm just going to leave.." Aleks mumbles the last few words as he marches off to gather a few of his things.

James quickly unlocks the door and goes off to the Russian before yanking his arm rather harshly, and bringing him close. He stares at him with slightly red eyes, "You want to just run away from something that we just fixed..? Okay.. You want to break my heart again..? Okay.. You want our—well, _my_ son to find out his _mother _left and leaving me to explain the whole fucking thing..? _OKAY!_"

Aleks stares right back at James, shrinking down slightly as he hears the words. Even though he was angry, he can't help but to break down in a fit of crying, complete confusion running through his head; he didn't care that the other was right next to him, "I don't fucking know what you're talking about, James..! I don't believe anything you've been saying about us.. Some kid we supposedly have..! Can you just _stop_..!?"

James shoves Aleks back, more harder than he intended on doing but anger soon takes over him. "God damnit, Aleks..! Fine! I'll stop.." He takes his ring off, staring at it, the memories soon beginning to hurt him. "Since nothing of us is real, this means nothing to me anymore..." James throws said ring in the room, not seeing where it landed, his sadness quickly growing. "As for Oliver, I'll tell him his mother hates him and doesn't want anything to do with him anymore.."

Anger took over the young Russian as he was shoved by James, staring at him. He was still crying just because he was so confused by everything. He takes a moment to take the ring that supposedly belonged to him off, just dropping it on the ground not saying anything he'll regret later on. He just walks away back to his office, and locking himself in there for right now. James watches the other walk away as he lets off a shaky sigh. He didn't like this. He doesn't like this one single bit. He just stands where he was, staring at nothing as he once more gets that feeling of being dead for the second time in their relationship. He doesn't go get the other since in his mind, going for Aleks really wasn't worth it anymore. Once Aleks was fully locked in his office, he basically starts throwing a small tantrum. Not because he didn't get what he wanted, just because he didn't understand any of this. Why was this happening to him? Sadly, he didn't know. Maybe he'll never know; that would most likely be best for him. James just sighs as he leaves the area, hitting the wall near Aleks' room where he was hiding, not caring anymore as he's very tempted to just leave and not tell the other. He doesn't remember anymore anyway, so why stay?

By now, Aleks had destroyed pretty much everything in his room, other than his computer any other electronics. Soon sinking to the ground to go back to his sobbing session. He wanted to go talk to James, but doesn't. He stays put, not moving from his little corner. James sighs as he goes over to the room Aleks is in, and bangs on the door, "Aleksandr, let me in." He's still mad, but tries his very best to calm down, wanting to at least see if he can talk some sense into the Russian. If not, who knows, then.

"N—" Aleks slowly gets up from his corner on the ground, and makes his way to said door. Unlocking it, he opens it, but quickly moves away, staring at the ground as nothing comes from his lips, his eyes transfixed to the ground to avoid eye contact.

"Why don't you believe me..? If this was a joke, I wouldn't be in so much pain as I am right now.." James doesn't make his way into the room since he knows he'll be leaving anyway. From either the other getting mad, or once more, forgetting.

"I-I can't remember anything about _us_ so how can I believe you, J-James..? A-And like I said before, I'm not fucking with you or anything of the sort.."

The older male frowns as he puts a hand on his chest, stepping out of the room, his heart beginning to hurt as he hears the others words, his eyes staring at the Russian, "O-Okay.. I'll just.. G-Go.." With that said, he turns around, not looking back. He lets off a shaky sigh, not saying a single word.

"D-Don't.." Is the only thing Aleks mumbles as he knows James was ready to leave. He really didn't want him to go. "If—If the things you keep saying about us is true.. Prove it.."

"I already did. But I guess an engagement ring and a son isn't enough proof.. "James turns around, facing the other but keeping his head down, not wanting to look up as of right now.

"Y-You have proved the son thing is true.. But I haven't seen the son.." He mumbles once more, letting off a rather shaky sigh, still looking down, not wanting to look at James.

"Fine." James stands there looking around for a moment then soon goes off to find Oliver. He's not even sure if he's in the house as of right now, but he's going to prove it anyway. Aleks just stays put in the room, still never looking up. He stands there waiting for the return of the other, with said child.

After a bit, James soon comes back with the young Russian in his arms, carrying him with a soft sigh as he points, "Proof enough or..?"

Aleks finally looks up for the first time in quite some time, spotting the young child in James' arms, staring, "I-Is that really..?"

"No, I stole him from the streets—_yes! _This is Oliver. _Our_ son.. James puts Oliver down, the child looking around, confusion written on his soft, innocent face. He wants to speak, but nothing comes out since he's rather confused right now.

Aleks stares down at the small child for a moment, giving a shake of his head, looking back at the other, "H-He can't be _our_ son.."

James frowns as he once more picks up Oliver, giving him a little hug; the older was in need of some type of comfort, the the younger was giving it to him. Said child hugs his father back, confusion still on his face as he still never spoke anything, "Yes.. He is.. But think what you want, Aleksandr. I gave you proof. What else do you want from me..?"

"B-But I don't remember having a son.. Don't even remember what I was doing ten minuets ago. What is all of this about again..?" Aleks asks the other, his head tilting to the side some. A look of confusion, and curiosity on his face. It was almost like the Russian was slowly forgetting more and more things; recent events is now on his forgetting list. Though it wasn't on purpose. Maybe his forgetfulness was from the little innocent he had earlier, that he still can't remember.

"What—..?" James turns his head a bit himself as he just stares at the other, trying not to get mad for how ever many times it has been today; he just sighs, "You know what, _Sasha_, just—just forget everything. Wait, you already have. Just—.." James doesn't even bother to finish his thought as he walks out of the room, talking said son with him, shaking his head slightly to stay calm, even though it was getting harder and harder to do so.

The Russian blinks, but soon quickly follows behind the older male, becoming even more confused every second. Did he do something wrong? Or was the other just in a bad mood? He didn't know, and he absolutely didn't want to forget anything, "James..! I don't want to forget.."

"You already have. You forgot what started all of this, and now you're saying you don't want to forget. What the hell am I supposed to do, Aleks..? My _fiance_ doesn't remember anything about us anymore, or of our son, and now doesn't remember previous words minuets ago. I don't know what to do anymore. Maybe I should get amnesia so I can forget all of this, too.."

Aleks frowns deeply and stops following the other, letting off a soft sigh as he looks down to the ground once more, "I-If I was your fiance, and if I do have amnesia or whatever, I would expect you to help me, not be a complete—whatever I guess.." He sighs once again, and turns around heading back to his room. That is, if he can remember which room was his.

James reaches out to Aleks before he could move away to his room, drawing him in for a hug that he was desperately needed. He draws back from said hug after a bit of time, soon learning down, frowning, "Please remember, Sasha..." With that said, James leans fully forward, giving the Russian a little kiss to his lips, keeping it for some time not wanting to part from it, wanting to see if anything would trigger from it. Aleks blinks for a moment as he receives the gentle kiss, but he can't help himself as he slowly returns it. Quickly parting after a moment, he stays close, however. The kissing didn't feel right to him for some reason, and he begins to break down for the second time that day, "I-I want to remember, James! But I-I can't..!"

The rager frowns as he grips onto the others clothing, lowering his head as he quietly breaks down himself, "It looks like I lost my Sasha.. For good..." He lets go, sighing shakily as he just stands there, on the verge of falling over.

"J-James..." Aleks moves to hug the other once more, only because he enjoyed being close. And so he didn't fall other. "L-Let's try to help me remember so—so you don't lose your 'Sasha..' "

James wraps his arms around the other, holding onto him rather rightly as he lets off another shakily sigh, "I don't know how to help you remember.. That's the thing, Aleks.."

"W-We can figure out a way..! I don't want to end up forgetting everything.."

The older frowns as he takes the other into the bedroom, plopping down on the bed, and pulling the Russian onto his lap, once more sighing, "Y-Yeah.. We'll figure out something.."

"Good.." Is the only thing Aleks says, staying put on James' lap, trying to literally force himself to remember some things. But that was getting rather hard to do, and it only just upsets him even more. James moves a bit as he takes out his cellphone, going through some of his pictures on his camera-roll, and holding up said phone with several pictures, "Look at these. Maybe they'll help.."

"Huh..?" The Russian blinks as he takes the others phone from him, looking through some of the pictures, hoping they'll jog some of his memories. Most were of both of them he took when they were rather happy. A few others were of Aleks when he was pissed and he thought it would be funny to piss him off even more by taking a photo. A few others were them kissing, and the rest were just random ones. Aleks smiles softly as he continues to go through the photos, chuckling a bit at a few of them, soon looking over at the other with the same smile on his face, "W-We look so happy in some of these.."

James nods slowly as he scrolls through to the last one; the last one being of them with their engagement rings, a goofy smile on their faces. Y-Yeah... We did look happy didn't we..?"

The other stares at the picture for a moment with a tilted head, before looking at James once more, "A-Are those engagement rings..?"

"Yeah.. They are.. These—" James went to go get them a while ago and kept them in a safe place as he holds them up, his hand slightly shaking as well. "—T-These are ours.. W-We still need to get married.."

"C-Calm down, James..." Aleks speaks as he notices the others shaking, a small curious smile on his face as he gently takes said rings from him, almost studying them. "Huh.."

James lets the other study them for a bit, but soon takes them back, taking the others hand and slipping one of the rings that belonged to him, where it belongs, gently holding onto his hand as he does, staring down trying not to break down once more. Aleks smiles a bit as the Rager puts the ring on his finger; sighing shakily as his smile gains faint, remembering that he might forget this, like everything else he's forgotten. James lets off a soft sigh as he moves the other close, putting his forehead to his, frowning, "Please don't forget, Sasha.." He gives a few little pecks, wanting to keep this moment for as long as he can before the other actually does forget.

"I'll try my best not to forget.." Is the only reassurance the other can give, as he returns the little pecks trying to keep the other in his memory for as long as possible.

James slowly nods as he runs a few fingers through Aleks' hair, "I love you, Aleksandr Vitalyevich Marchant.. If you forget anything, just please, remember this.."

Aleks purrs softly feeling the others fingers through his hair, giving a small nod, I—I love you too, James.. I know before this, I loved you so fucking much.. And I still do.."

James smiles a bit from hearing the others words, said words making him a bit more happier as he hugs onto him, "I just wish you could remember everything.. But this is something.. Anything is better than nothing.."

The Russian smile returns, as he hugs onto the other as well, "Yeah, you're right..~ I just really hope this doesn't get too serious, I don't want to forget everything."

"As long as you try to remember things, you shouldn't forget.. ...What happened anyway to make you forget..?"

"I don't remember, S-Sorry.." Aleks frowns a bit as he stares at the other. "But maybe if I keep forgetting, we could go to the hospital and see if they can figure out what's wrong with me or something.."

The other blinks as he stands up, picking up Aleks and taking him out to the car, setting him in, "I'm taking you now, maybe they can figure out what happened since I don't know, and you don't either."

"B-But I don't want to go now.." Aleks whines like a child as he was places into the car, looking at the other with a small pout.

"I'm sorry, I want to find out what's going on.. "He gets into the drivers seat and drives the other to a nearby hospital. Aleks sighs in defeat as he looks out the window, watching as the buildings pass by as James drives. Once they get to said hospital, he doesn't bother getting out of the car, sadly not wanting to.

James gets out and opens the others door, gently pulling him out, "Please, Aleks..? Don't you want to find out too..?"

The Russian groans a bit as he was pulled out of the car, staring at the other, "W-Well yeah, I do."

"Then come on.." James drags the other inside; once inside, he explains what happened, and what's going on, and about Aleks having a heavy case of forgetting simple things. Once he explains, he focuses his attention on the other, sighing, "You want me to come with you..? Since you probably forgot pretty much everything again and I'll have to explain everything to the doctor.."

"Y-Yeah.. Could you please come with..?" The other moves over a bit, grabbing a hold of James' hand, giving it a soft squeeze.

James jumps a bit as he feels the others hand, but gives a light squeeze himself, "S-Sure.." Once their called, he gently pulls the other into the room, once again explaining to the doctor what happened and why they are there. The doctor listens to every word that comes from James' mouth, taking notes on the sheet that he held as he does so. He soon explains that they may need to keep Aleks overnight for some overnight testing and extra work. The doctor soon leaves the room, leaving Aleks and James alone so they can talk. Aleks on the other hand was behind the rager, fully silent, seeming to be hiding. James frowns a bit as he listens to the doctor, and once more frowning a bit more as the Russian may have to say the night. He spins around finding the other behind him as he tilts his head up, "It'll be okay.. I won't go anywhere.. If you stay, I'm staying right by your side.."

"W-Why are we here, James..?" Aleks stares at the other, shaking a bit, already once more forgetting to why they were at the hospital in the first place. He obviously wasn't listening to the conversation that James and the doctor had. James growls lowly but mentally slaps himself, not wanting to get mad in public. He knew this would happen anyway, so he just tells himself to stay calm, "..You're here because you keep forgetting things. Like just now.. They may keep you here to see what's going on up stairs.."

Aleks shrinks down hearing James growl, causing him to back off slightly, giving a slow and small nod, "Oh, okay. But I don't want to stay here.."

James sighs as he sits down, putting his head in his hands, trying his very best to stay as calm as ever, "You're going to have to stay here, Aleks. There's nothing else I can do to help you remember. You just keep forgetting..."

"B-But.." Aleks sighs a bit himself, frowning as he sinks back down to the ground, just staying silent for right now. There was nothing he could say to get out of this. James sighs as he looks up, the doctor soon coming back into the room as he motions for them both to follow. He grabs a hold of Aleks' hand, dragging him with said doctor, knowing this'll be the last and only resort that they can do. Aleks wants to whine, and protest, but he doesn't. He didn't want to upset James, so he reluctantly follows along, being quiet as he does so, looking down at his feet. The doctor takes them into a room, gently pushing James out, "You're going to have to stay out here for a while." Is the only thing the doctor says, before he closes the door, and the work on Aleks begins.

It's been a few good hours or so, the Russian didn't know, he wasn't paying too much attention to the time, but all of the tests were now done, and Aleks was moved to a normal hospital room. Sadly, the doctor does explain to James that they want to keep an eye on Aleks, though, not telling him the problem as of yet. Once things were done, James sighs as he listens to the doctor explain to why they must keep Aleks, but question on what the real problem was. Though, he shrugs, sitting back down in his place, tempted to go see the other, but a bit worried. The doctor does tell James that they would have to wait until they get the test results back, but he will be the first person that'll be told if anything comes up once they figure out what it is. The doctor also tells him the room number where Aleks was in, saying that he should go see him. James nods to both things, keeping the number on memory as he soon makes his way away from said doctor, and to the rooms. He scans the rooms until he finds which number Aleks was in before sighing shakily. He slowly makes his way into the room, "Aleks..?"

The Russian was just sitting on the bed that he was given, just humming a little tune to himself, since he really had nothing else to do. However, once he hears the others voice, he turns around, forcing a smile as he waves, not really saying much right now. James slowly moves into the room, standing in front of the Russian, a frown on his face as he can only stare, "How are you feeling, Aleks..? Do you remember anything..?"

Aleks stares up at the other before giving a little lazy shrug, letting off a sigh, "I-I'm fine. I still remember you so.. That's about it.."

The Rager sighs heavily as he sits on the bed, shaking his head a bit, "Least you didn't forget me.. Can't complain.."

"S-Sorry.. I didn't remember anything else.." Aleks frowns, looking down at his hands, his fingers playing with the ring placed on it. "It's hard for me too.."

James for the millionth time sighs softly, shaking his head. He reaches out to the Russian, taking his hand in his, and moves it up to give a gentle peck to it, "It's okay.."

Aleks blinks a bit, sighing softly as he feels the little peck to his hand. His eyes moving to the other with his head tilted as if in question, "A-Are you sure..?"

"I have to be.. Nothing I can do anymore.." James lays back on the bed, covering his face with his hands. "I hope whatever the doctors do will help. I don't know how much more of this I can handle.."

Aleks doesn't say a single thing to reply to the other. He just sighs, staying silent. The poor Russian feeling as if he was just a bother. James frowns, sitting up and moving more closer to his love. He just wraps his arms around his waist, putting his head on his shoulder, "I love you..".

Aleks turns his head a bit to look over at James. At first he stays silent, before lazily putting an arm around his shoulder, "I love you too.."

James smiles a bit as he hears the words, but soon looks to the door, the doctor soon making his way back to the room. Although with a sigh, he looks to both of the men before speaking, "I have the results of Aleks' tests. It seems Aleks has a severe case of Amnesia. Sadly, we don't know where he got it, or how he got it. But with this, we are not entirely sure when he'll regain his memory, or if he'll get it back at all. We're sorry to inform you of something so serious."

Aleks frowns rather deeply as the doctor speaks the results, moving away from James, clearly upset with the news. He doesn't say a single word to either of them, trying his very best not to break down again. The doctor soon leaves after he gives the devastating news; James on the other hand just can't help but sigh shakily, trying his very best to stay as calm as he can, which sadly isn't working out too well. The Russian soon sinks to the ground, lightly beginning to yank at his hair. He finally breaks down once again, not caring if James was in the room, or not. James frowns as he watches his love finally break down, his anger soon disappearing, now replaced with absolute worry. He moves more closer to Aleks, trying his very best to try and comfort the male, "It'll be okay.."

"N-No it won't be..! Aleks lets off a few rather shaky breaths, trying his very best to calm down. "It won't be okay.."

"Y-Yes it will..! We can start over.. For the third time.." James frowns as he sinks down next to the Russian, his own sadness now coming as he finally gets into reality, frowning, going silent.

Aleks tears up as he finally looks over at James, a frown on his face, "F-For the third time..? We would be starting for the third time..? You—You would do that for me..?"

James frowns a bit, but the frown soon turns into a very small smile as he reaches out, gently caressing Aleks' face, "Y-Yeah..~ I'd do anything for you, Sasha..~ Even if we have to start all over again. I can't see my life without you. I need you in it.."

"Awe.. J-James.." A faint smile soon makes it's way onto Aleks' face, though, he pulls James into a sudden hug without a given warning. Though he didn't remember much about their past relationship, he did know that James made him very happy, and he couldn't live without him. James smiles a bit as well as he was pulled into said hug; he grips onto Aleks in the hug, sighing shakily. Although Aleks didn't remember too much about their love life, he actually didn't care anymore. They can start over. And right now, it's well worth it.

"I—I still want to get married to you.. Th-That's my new goal. To marry you. Remember that for me.. Okay..?" The Russian mumbles, as he stays rather close, keeping the hug. He doesn't want to move away at all.

James blinks, but can't help but to have his face explode with happiness, nodding quickly to the other, keeping him very close, "I'll make sure to remember every single word..~"

"Good..~" Aleks' smile grows a bit, moving to give a small little peck to James' neck. He could stay like this for days. James shivers slightly as he feels the little peck, but lets it go. He missed this sort of contact as he gives Aleks the same treatment. Said Russian shivers as he feels the same sort of peck, letting off a small happy sigh. The other gives another little peck, but keeps it there for a bit longer, holding Aleks more closer than he was already. Aleks sighs once more as he happily returns the pecks, wanting to stay as close to the other as he can. James' smile keeps growing as he keeps him close, sighing soft once more as he turns his head, his lips finally making contact to the Russians', not too sure what will happen but lets it go anyway.

Aleks' smile turns into a soft one as he actually returns the kiss with absolutely no problem at all. This time, it didn't feel as though he was kissing a complete stranger this time. James sighs happily, keeping the kiss as he makes it a bit more rougher, as well as deeper, missing all of the contact they are having from Aleks. Aleks hums softly as he feels said kiss getting deeper, and he happily deepens it on his side as well. He's trying to enjoy this moment before he once more forgets. The older grips onto Aleks' hair, moving more closer as he makes said kiss as deep as he could at the moment, wanting him to remember everything that just happened.

Aleks moves his hands to grip on the front of James' shirt, keeping him as close as he can, making sure to keep the kiss deep on his side as well. The rager hums, heavily enjoying the moment they are having, as he gently tugs on the Russian's hair, not caring anymore if their in public. He pulls the younger male into his lap, making sure not to break free of the kiss. Aleks allows James to pull him into his lap, not really caring what he does at the moment. The only thing he cared most about as of right now would be their kiss, trying his best to just focus on it.

Nova shivers as he parts away from the kiss, taking in a few gasping breaths since he needed to breath, but doesn't part for long. He soon goes back into the kiss, his hands now beginning to roam over the Russian, trying to have him remember this moment the best he can. Aleks lets off a shaky breath within their kiss as he feels James' hands slowly begin to roam around, yet he simply allows it to happen. Said James sighs a bit shaky as well, as he finally breaks free from their heated kiss, his hands now under his shirt, a small smirk now plastered on his face.

Aleks' face now has a very faint blush on it as he stares at James for a moment, before slowly looking down. He can't help but blush even more, spotting his hands up his shirt. The older male can't help but smirk, chuckling as he moves a bit so the Russian was now laying on his back on the bed. He soon runs his hands up the front of his shirt, lifting it up slightly as he never takes his eyes off of him. Aleks lets off another one of his shaky breaths as he stares up at James, the flush on his face was still there; looking all innocent.

"Oh, don't start looking like your all innocent, Aleks..~ We know you're not that innocent. You may not remember, but you're pretty loud when we do this kind of stuff..~"

Aleks chuckles a bit, as he can't help but look to the side shyly, "D-Do we do this kind of stuff a lot..? And... I can't be _that _loud."

"A few times a week, at least..~ And you're pretty loud, Aleks. But I love it when you're loud..~" James moves a hand slowly down south, now moving to the object that makes him turn into a mess by a single touch. The Russian moves slightly, feeling the touches as he bites down on his lip, trying to stay quiet. He watches the other, his flush on his face getting worse.

"I miss your voice.. Let me hear it..~" James move his down south more, gripping a hold on the other's shaft, now quickly moving his hand, wanting to hear Aleks. Aleks lets a soft whine slip as he shakes his head a bit, wanting to stay quiet so he could prove to James that he wasn't loud. And also, so that no one outside of the room could hear him. James just simply chuckles, speeding up his movements; he soon looks behind him for a moment then draws the covers on both of them, having it just look like they were both laying in the bed, not having James jacking off Aleks in public.

Aleks shivers slightly as he feels the others movements, still trying his very best to stay quiet. James on the other hand keeps his movements going, wanting to hear him, and he'll do anything in his power to do so. The Russian finally gives up on being quiet, letting a soft little moan slip past his lips as he reaches out, moving to grip onto the older male. Said older one can't help but chuckle as he felt almost victorious in hearing the others' moan. He still keeps his movements going, leaning down to give a few little love pecks to his cheek, and neck, leaving a noticeable mark on his neck. Aleks squeaks as he feels the mark being made, gripping a bit more onto James, shivering as he already feels the need to let go.

James smirks as he notices the other shiver, as he speaks up, moving down to the others ear to whisper, "Say my name when you cum, Aleksandr..~"

Aleks can't help but groan as he twitches slightly, gripping more onto the older, his blush soon coming back as he does as he was told, "J-James..~!" As he spills his seed on the bed, covers, and on James' hand. Said James can't help but blush, taking his hand out and cleaning it up on the bed itself. He smirks, laying down beside the panting Russian, moving a few strands of hair out of his face.

"Go to sleep, Aleks.. I'll be here when you wake up.. We'll figure things out tomorrow, alright..?"

Aleks slowly nods, moving an arm around James to hold him close as his eyes flutter shut. The final thing that slipped from his lips made James smile.

"I love you, James."

"I love you too, Aleks."

* * *

**Did you like it~? I did. Well, we did. Again, if you want a second part, let me know. **

**Leave me love and shit~! **

**Much love,**

**~ Shadow. ~**


End file.
